Tempest
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Sequel to the Bloody Skies trilogy. The Clans have been forced from their homes yet again. The four with the power of the stars in their paws, along with the two guardians, must lead their clans to their new home. However, a dark new enemy stalks them in the shadows and a tempest is getting ready to unleash its' fury upon the unsuspecting Clans…
1. Allegiances

**Author's Note: **Wow, it's been three years since I last wrote in this fandom. Ah well. This is a direct continuation of the Bloody Skies Trilogy (Dark Sunrise, Fourth of Fire, Apocalypse) and I hope that you like it. Also, another note, the Omen of the Stars series did NOT occur (as if obvious for anyone who read the Bloody Skies Trilogy). I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors, I never have, I never will and I'm only saying this once so I will not repeat it in later chapters._

* * *

**Tempest**

**Sequel to the **_**Bloody Skies**_** trilogy**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader-** Lionstar- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

_ Apprentice- Tigerpaw_

**Deputy-** Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat-** Jayfeather- gray tom with blue eyes, is blind

_ Apprentice- Flamingpaw_

**Warriors-**

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she cat with ginger patches

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

_ Apprentice- Snowpaw_

Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she cat

_ Apprentice- Maplepaw_

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she cat

_ Apprentice- Dustpaw_

Millie- stripped gray she cat, former kittypet

Rosewing- dark cream colored she cat

_ Apprentice- Aspenpaw_

Whitewing- white she cat with green eyes

Stormleaf- dark gray tom with a single white paw and green eyes

Nightfire- pure black she cat with deep blue eyes, is mute

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Mercury- silver she cat with silver eyes

Blossomwing- pale brown she cat with a dark stripe along her spine

Briarclaw- dark brown she cat

**Apprentices-**

Tigerpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Maplepaw- dark brown she cat with green eyes

Snowpaw- white she cat with green eyes

Flamingpaw- dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Dustpaw- pale ginger tom with brown paws

Aspenpaw- dark brown tabby tom

**Queens-**

Hollyleaf- black she cat with green eyes, expecting Mousewhisker's kits

Icesong- white she cat, expecting Lionblaze's kits

**Elders-**

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Leafpool- light brown she cat with amber eyes, retired early due to badly injured hindleg

**ShadowClan**

**Leader-** Snakestar- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

**Deputy**- Rowanclaw- ginger tom

**Medicine Cat-** Littlecloud- small tabby tom

_ Apprentice- Flameclaw_

**Warriors-**

Smokefoot- black tom

Ivytail- black, white and tortoiseshell she cat

_ Apprentice- Waterpaw_

Whitewater- white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

_ Apprentice- Silverpaw_

Oliveheart- dark brown tabby tom

Scorchtail- dark ginger she cat

Snowbird- pure white she cat

Tigerstripe- striped tabby tom

Dawnstreak- light gray she cat

**Apprentices-**

Flameclaw- dark ginger tom

Waterpaw- white she cat with watery blue eyes

Silverpaw- silver and white she cat

**Elders-**

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader-** Mistystar- gray she cat with blue eyes

**Deputy-** Rippletail- dark gray tabby _she cat_

**Medicine Cat-** Willowshine- pale gray she cat

_ Apprentice- Petalpaw_

**Warriors-**

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

_ Apprentice- Pricklepaw_

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Pinefur- very short haired tabby she cat

_ Apprentice- Robinpaw_

Rainstorm- mottled gray blue tom

_ Apprentice- Beetlepaw_

Duskfur- brown tabby she cat

_ Apprentice- Copperpaw_

Minnowtail- black she cat

Pebblepelt- gray tom

_ Apprentice- Grasspaw_

Icewing- white she cat with blue eyes

Mallowwing- dark brown tom

Nettleclaw- light brown tom

**Apprentices-**

Copperpaw- dark ginger she cat

Robinpaw- dark tabby she cat

Beetlepaw- gray and white tom

Pricklepaw- light gray she cat

Petalpaw- white she cat with small gray spots

Grasspaw- gray tom

**Queens-**

Otterheart- dark brown she cat, expecting Mintfur's kits

**Elders-**

Swallowtail- dark tabby she cat

Stonestream- gray tom

Mothwing- dappled golden she cat

**WindClan**

**Leader-** Ashstar- gray she cat

**Deputy-** Crowfeather- dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat-** Kestrelwing- dark brown tabby tom

**Warriors-**

Whitetail- small white she cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white she cat with blue eyes

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_ Apprentice- Swallowpaw_

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark gray paws

_ Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Breezepelt- dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices-**

Swallowpaw- dark brown she cat

Sunpaw- golden tabby she cat

**Queens-**

Dewspots- spotted gray tabby she cat, expecting Leaftail's kits

**Elders-**

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

**SkyClan**

**Leader-** Cherrystar- tortoiseshell she cat

**Deputy-** Clovertail- light brown tabby she cat with white belly and legs

_ Apprentice- Eaglepaw_

**Medicine Cat- **Echosong- silver tabby she cat with green eyes

_ Apprentice- Birdflight_

**Warriors-**

Petalnose- pale gray she cat

_ Apprentice- Shadowpaw_

Boucepelt- ginger tom

_ Apprentice- Darkpaw _

Tinycloud- small white she cat

Mintpelt- gray tabby she cat

_ Apprentice- Rainpaw_

Silverclaw- silver tabby tom with green eyes

Firecloud- dark ginger tom with a white underbelly

Sandheart- pale brown she cat with ginger stripes

_ Apprentice- Talonpaw_

Stormsong- light gray she cat with blue eyes

Rainclaw- pale gray tom with dark silver and black flecks

Shadowpelt- shadowy black she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices-**

Birdflight- light brown tabby she cat with icy blue eyes

Eaglepaw- light gray tom

Talonpaw- light brown tom

Darkpaw- dark gray she cat

**Queens-**

Streamcloud- silver and white she cat, mother of Bluekit (blue black she cat), Flowerkit (silvery white she cat), Stonekit (gray tom) and Goldkit (silver she cat with golden eyes)

**BloodClan**

**Leader-** Crimsonstar- pure black she cat with crimson red eyes

_ Apprentice- Blazepaw_

**Deputy-** Nightshadow- very dark black she cat with dark blue eyes

_ Apprentice- Frostpaw_

**Medicine Cat-** Talonfur- light brown tom with amber eyes

_ Apprentice- Violetpaw_

**Warriors-**

Dreamstorm- pale gray she cat with dark gray paws

_ Apprentice- Secretpaw_

Emberclaw- dark ginger tom with black paws

Iceshade- black and white she cat with icy green eyes

Leafwhisker- dark brown tom

_ Apprentice- Treepaw_

Hawktalon- golden brown and black tom

Falconflight- brown tom with black paws

_ Apprentice- Woodpaw_

Amberflower- amber brown she cat with gray paws

Flowerpelt- silver gray she cat

**Apprentices-**

Blazepaw- dark ginger she cat with blue eyes

Secretpaw- dark black tom with haunting blue eyes

Violetpaw- gray she cat

Frostpaw- white she cat

**Queens-**

Lunarclaw- pale tabby she cat with black paws, mother of Solarkit (golden she cat), Moonkit (pale tabby tom) and Skykit (gray she cat)

**Cats Outside Clan and Other Animals**

Ice- white tom with blue eyes, lives in small twolegplace next to sea

Snow- white she cat with blue eyes, lives with Ice

Gigi- dark brown tabby she cat with white paws and amber eyes, kittypet

Midnight- stargazing badger that lives in the sun drown place

Libra- stargazing fox that lives near Midnight

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: this is the allegiances for the first story in the Warriors fandom that I've written in three years. It is a direct continuation of **_**Apocalypse**_** so it would be a good idea to read the **_**Bloody Skies**_** trilogy first before you read this**

**Tigerstar: yeah, yeah, yeah, get on with it**

**Blaze: I did post the prologue the same day as the allegiances you know**

**Tigerstar: oh yeah**

**Anakin: weirdo**

**Harry: you're telling me**

**Tigerstar: what the –beep- are you doing here?!**

**Blaze: I always invite my favorite characters into these stories although I don't know where Sev is**

**Severus: damn Voldemort**

**Blaze: got called away again?**

**Severus: yes**

**Blaze: ah**

**Tigerstar: (trying to restart heart) don't pop up out of nowhere like that!**

**Severus: sorry (doesn't sound sorry at all)**

**Tigerstar: (glares)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) the prologue has probably already been posted so I will post chapter 1 as soon as I possibly can and I hope that you enjoy the prologue**


	2. Prologue: The Path is Chosen

**Blaze: here is the prologue**

**Darth: no really?**

**Blaze: really? You're being sarcastic already? I haven't even gotten to the first chapter yet**

**Crimsonstar: what is the first chapter going to be about?**

**Blaze: you'll see**

**Tigerstar: (pulls out bazooka and blows Palpypie up)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: what did I do?**

**Tigerstar: I don't know, I just don't like you**

**Blaze: (chuckles) here is the prologue, which is liable to be short, and I hope that you like it. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated and, on another note, I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars**

Prologue

The Path is Chosen

The clearing was silent; the skies were clear. Watching the bedraggled remnants of the shattered clans, the dark brown tabby felt as if his heart would break. He and five others had done all that they could to rescue their clans from the devastation of the old forest and he never would have thought that it would come to that again. StarClan were powerless to stop the takeover and, even the four with the power of the stars in their paws could do nothing but rescue as many cats as they possibly could. What good was having the power of the stars in their paws if it couldn't help them stop the invading foxes and badgers?

"It was meant to happen."

The dark brown tabby lifted his amber gaze to the blue-gray she cat as she sat down on her haunches beside him. "Why, Bluestar? Why was this meant to happen?"

The former leader of ThunderClan shook her head. "I do not know, Brambleclaw, but it was meant to happen. We were powerless to stop it and even the four with the power of the stars in their paws were powerless to stop it; the only thing they can do now is what you and your four other companions did all those seasons ago. They must lead the six clans to their new home."

"Another great journey? But will they know where to go?"

"Midnight told them to head toward the rising sun," Bluestar meowed. "But their new home is not exactly in that direction. They will need to know of when it is time to change direction."

"I believe Midnight only told them to go toward the rising sun so as to avoid something dangerous along the way but what that danger is, I do not know."

Brambleclaw turned his gaze to the new voice as Firestar, the former leader of ThunderClan after Bluestar, sat down on his other side. "Shouldn't we warn them?" he asked.

"I have already told Lionstar what I could, Brambleclaw. He will have to discover it for himself what I mean," Firestar mewed.

Brambleclaw sighed. "I wish there was a way to help them," he meowed.

"There is," Sandstorm meowed walking forward to sit on Firestar's other side twining her tail with his. "But it might make it even more dangerous if they do this. The tribe Leafpool and I helped out owe us a debt and they are honorable enough to grant it. It will take the clans out of the way of where Midnight wants them to go, and possibly into the heart of the very danger Midnight wanted them to avoid, but it might also allow them to reach their new home quicker."

"The sooner they reach their new home, the less causalities there will be," Firestar meowed.

"I know but Midnight won't like it."

"Midnight doesn't know about mine and Leafpool's journey to the Tribe of the Falling Stars. If she did then I feel she would have agreed."

"Should we remind them about this?" Brambleclaw asked.

"The three new leaders have already left the last place we will be able to talk with them," Bluestar meowed softly gazing into the pool of water in front of the four cats. "Now, the only way we can speak with them is through signs and Hollyleaf's gift."

"Right, I forgot about that. If Hollyleaf can see the future then she may be able to see that going toward whether re the Tribe of the Falling Stars lives is the right thing to do. Right?"

"It's possible," said Yellowfang as she padded over to join the group; Spottedleaf, Leafstar and all the other cats that had lost their lives prior to and during the foxes and badgers attack on the clans.

"However, we must all be in agreement that this is the path the six clans must take to their new home," Bluestar mewed getting to her paws. "Is everyone in agreement?"

There was a long moment of silence before everyone consented to Sandstorm's idea.

"Do we give them a sign as we did with Brambleclaw during the first Great Journey?" Spottedleaf asked.

Yellowfang shook her head with a snort. "Do you honestly believe they're going to be expecting a sign after what's happened, mousebrain?" she asked. "No, we need to tell one cat to tell the power of four as well as the other clan leaders to be on the lookout for a sign. And we must do it soon."

"Who should we give it to?" asked Brambleclaw.

There was a long moment of silence before Feathertail made her way to Brambleclaw's side and lowered her head to look into the waters at the clans. "There's a specific cat we are supposed to talk to," she meowed lifting her head. "_The one of the past and present, the son of thistle but also of birch, one of the guardians of the power of three and fourth of fire, shall know the way._"

"Tigerpaw?" Brambleclaw asked easily discerning that was who Feathertail was referring to based on the simple fact that Tigerpaw was the reincarnation of Tigerstar, therefore making him of the past and present, he was also the son of Thistleclaw in his first life and Birchfall in his reincarnated form, and he was one of the guardians of the power of three and fourth of fire.

"Yes," Feathertail meowed.

"And he has a great destiny ahead of him," Firestar meowed. "Better than his fate in his first life."

"Indeed he does," Bluestar mewed. "That was why we sent him back. Brambleclaw, you go and tell Tigerpaw to keep on the lookout for a sign. Tell him he is to tell the power of three, the other guardian and the fourth of fire as well."

"Yes Bluestar. I shall tell him right away."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: this book is going to focus on the journey from the lake to the clans' new home but it will also show the shaping of Tigerpaw's destiny (Oh and for the sake of this story, Thistleclaw IS Tigerstar's father)**

**Tigerstar: HELL YEAH!**

**Blaze: DON'T SCREAM!**

**Darth: NOW WHO'S SCREAMING?**

**Anakin: SHUT UP ALL THREE OF YOU!**

**Blaze: (chuckles) and that was the prologue. The next chapter will be a direct continuation of the last chapter of **_**Apocalypse**_** under Tigerpaw's point of view naturally**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup so please review and I hope that you liked the prologue**


End file.
